Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to mixtures of polycarbonates (PC) and stereoregular polymethyl methacrylates in which at least 60% of the monomer units are in the syndiotactic configuration (s-PMMA). Blends of PC and s-PMMA result in thermodynamically miscible, single phase systems which are transparent in all ratios.